Her High and Mighty Highness
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: We all know Queen likes to be calm, cool, and collected, but apparently Nine got on her bad side...again. / NinexQueen fluff


For the students of Akademia there were few times in war for something like a vacation, as they were in short supply to some of the cadets. However, for Class Zero vacations were so rare they were practically nonexistent. But on rare occasions did the higher ups afford their precious class some rest and relaxation.

That explained why the female student known as Queen was sitting on a beach with Akademia far off in the background across a large body of water. Sitting under an umbrella on a towel whilst reading a book and wearing a white beach robe, the most intelligent member of Class Zero was feeling as relaxed as she ever had been. She was still tense regardless of her surroundings, and she was on a private beach where only members of Akademia were allowed to go to. Queen had decided that was where she was going to go for her two day vacation and while she didn't like the idea of relaxing while her comrades had remained at Akademia she thought that her leaving the school for a few days was more of a benefit than she had thought.

Thing was she didn't go alone.

Her superior Kurasame had requested that if she was going to go to the beach she'd have to have someone go with her to help her out in any battles along the way. And as Queen had chosen where to go, she had also chosen who she wanted to go with her.

While it appeared that she was alone, she wasn't, as evidenced by the second umbrella nearby but except for a huge mound of sand there was no one to be seen.

"Queen! Anybody?! Help me! Please!"

Speaking of the mound of sand...

Queen pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, _'He finally woke up...three hours later. Disappointing. I was just getting used to the silence, too.'_ She thought as she closed her book and made her way over to the pile of sand where a struggling Nine was buried under it save for his head which was under the shade of the umbrella. Bound by a paralysis spell Queen had put on him soon after arriving she had used Sleep to put him out and put him in the sand pit.

Whole story of what made that happen was enough to make a hell of a funny tale back at Akademia, but Queen had done it to get a reaction and she was getting plenty of that as Nine was shouting to be released. It was sad that Nine was like that but it was quite interesting and odd at the same time.

His head, with his hair losing much of the disheveled look he was known for in the amount of struggling, was moving constantly and while he had tried to move the rest of his body he was stuck in a spell and wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. The actual amount of sand covering his body was a couple inches and the pit he had been buried in had a similar height as well.

"Queen! Where are you!?"

She sauntered over to his side, and he saw her standing, holding her book and peering down at him with a very disappointed look.

"Don't just stare at me like that! Get me out of here!"

"First of all, no, I won't, and second you need to learn a few things," she said, sounding more like an instructor than a cadet. Queen was one of the most knowledgeable people in the Class and she was quite proud to be helpful to others though some assumed that she wasn't friendly in casual conversation. Calm, cool, and collected Queen is how some people viewed her. Nine was quite the opposite, and the list was long. Still, she had wanted to bring him along because, what no one knew back at the school was that she and Nine had been seeing each other for quite awhile now, but Queen had seen this as their first date of sorts. Too bad Nine didn't exactly see it like that at the moment.

"What do you mean 'need to learn'? Let me out!"

She shook her head, adjusting her glasses, "You were extremely excited when I asked if you wanted to go with me on my weekend off, and while I was glad you had agreed there were a couple problems after we talked that made me almost rethink that decision. First off you almost blew our plans to the other cadets-"

He cut her off right then and there, "Well...it's my first date! What guy wouldn't want to talk to his friends about such an important event?"

"Hm, I had always thought it was after your first time that such a conversation came up, but you've proven me wrong it seems. Anyway," she knew he hadn't really digested that first part, and then she returned to her usual tone and continued what she had wanted to say before she had been interrupted. "After I had stopped you from blabbering our date to the others you also had to ask what I was going to wear to the beach. I had only one suit in mind before we arrived but you made a fool of yourself and me by asking very inappropriate questions about me and my body. Because of what I have explained to you about I felt obligated to put you in this sand pit under a paralysis spell until you have learned your lesson."

Nine shook his head, still trying to move despite what he had been told, "Come on Queen...I was so excited to go on a date with you that I got a little carried away and-"

"I assume you had good intentions and all but the one flaw you have that irritates me the most is you always act before you open your mouth."

"Hey! It's part of who I am, I can't help it," he said, still unable to feel any part of his body. He was trapped. "But hey, if all I have to do is apologize to you you'll let me go, right?"

She got down on her knees next to his head, "Something like that."

He huffed, being the kind of man he was Nine didn't like to apologize especially to the woman he was dating when he had no fault in the matter, but he'd rather be doing things with her than being stuck in the sand for two days. "Fine...I'm sorry."

Queen felt her lips curve at his sincerity, and she forgave him. "Okay then I will let you out—" She saw the jubilation on his face as she stood up and extended her hand over him. A blue light began to form the Esuna spell, but as she began to concentrate on it, the light faded. "On second thought…let me do something first."

If he had been able to Nine would have pulled his hair out of his skull. However as he was about to complain he saw Queen stand off to the side as if to give him a better view of herself.

"For apologizing, here's your reward," she said with a wink as she untied the sash of her robe and opened it, revealing what she wore underneath the silk fabric. The fabric of the robe slipped off her shoulders and she threw it on top of Nine.

Nine was mesmerized by what he saw. She wore a tight two piece bikini with black and red stripes with a strapless top, showing off the curves he had only dreamed about and were better than anything he could conjure up. If the goddess of beauty were made flesh, she'd be Queen. She raised her arms over her head to stretch them before she went back and knelt down beside him, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. .

"Now…I'll let you up, and please be a gentleman while we're here. Okay?"

Nine nodded very slowly, and as he felt the paralysis spell leave him, he uttered like a man in rapture, "Yes…Your Majesty…"


End file.
